full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Greta
Greta is Sarah’s best friend, notable for her large physique, obsession with boys, great physical strength, and sexiness as well. She chooses the form of the Werebear and becomes a miner, mining for minerals for their community, as well as being a very powerful brawler to boot. Characteristics *'Name': Greta Grinwood *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Magenta (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in wereform) *'Likes': Hanging out with Sarah, romance novels, breaking and digging, peanut butter, Kenny (love interest) *'Dislikes': People making fun of her height and muscles, others staring at her breasts, being insulted by Farnesia, Loser Candy, badgers *'Family': Oregon Pack Appearance Casual Were Bear Background At some point prior to the events, she was orphaned at the age of six, as her parents had to do so, since they didn’t want a tomboyish girl, believing her to be gay… which she wasn’t. she met Sarah and became best friends, along with two other girls: Yue and Sam. The four were considered the cool girls because they each had something to play to the game: Sarah for her leadership and daringness, Greta for her strength and toughness, Yue for her calmness and brains, and Sam for her skills. They were best friends ever since. Then one day, while taking a field trip down the forest, their bus stopped, getting derailed due to three tires and crashing into the forest. The bus driver was knocked out, while the kids were stranded in an unknown location, unable to find a way out of there. Sarah and the others kept calm and tried to organize as best they could, with Greta helping with the heavy stuff. She also wanted to go after Sarah when she went to investigate anything, but was asked to stay behind to keep everyone safe. Once Sarah got back, Greta could tell that something had happened to her before nightfall. Getting her alone, she asked what had happened, and Sarah had told her about her meeting with a werewolf named James. The story seemed rather sweet and romantic, even to Greta who was gushing all over on it. Later that night, when they were all about to go to sleep, James popped up to Sarah, and asked if she didn’t have family, she could stay with him and Hayata as her family. She was a little reluctant, but the chance to get out of the orphanage was too promising. However, she wanted the others to come, as he agreed to do so for those who wanted to come along. So Sarah awoke everyone, except the bus driver, to meet with her in the middle of the camp. There, they all met James Talbot, as the two said they could live in the forest, develop their own community of werecreatures. The others were a bit reluctant on it as they didn’t believe it, but Sarah encouraged James to change in front of them, which he did. They were all a bit startled and scared of this scene, but Yue and Greta walked up to him as he seemed docile, and smiled to the others indicating it was alright, as Greta gave a thumbs up on it. Once that happened, everyone wanted to come along, as they were all part of the same family, and didn’t want to be apart from one another. Once that was done, everyone grabbed what they could and took off, leaving the driver to be found the next day with no trace of what happened to them. When they arrived at the forest and abandoned colony to which Hayata and James lived in, Hayata walked in and welcomed them all… though in embarrassment, she was nude also. Sarah could tell that things would have been awkward if something would be done. So she stripped down as well, and hugged Hayata. This started for everyone to feel more at ease, including the more energetic ones, including Greta… who just tore her clothes off enthusiastically, startling the others a bit. When James showcased the teeth of the lost weres in which anyone could choose to be turned by, Greta chose the tooth of the mighty werebear… alongside her crush, Kenny. With her turned as well as the others, she and the others began to help James and Hayata build a community and society all of their own. As such, she became the lead miner for mineral deposits for tools and weapons, as well as helping exploring which led to big discoveries. Personality Greta is insecure about her height and muscles, and is constantly belittled, as well as made to feel weird and out of place by popular girls such as Farnesia, even in the orphanage. This tends to make her uncomfortable, sad and angry. She seems very supportive of her friends and while with them is usually happy. She, like the rest of her friends, likes to talk about boys. She’s very enthusiastic in life as well as with her work. When Sarah stripped down naked to show the others that it was comfortable, she went a little overboard, tearing off her clothing and roaring out with excitement. Though she does keep a cool head when facing in a dire situation or dealing in a fight. Despite her buff and tall exterior, she’s a romantic at heart. In fact, she helps Sarah out with getting together with James, giving her an encyclopedic knowledge on romance. Though ironically, she can’t use it herself due to her shyness around Kenny, of whom she massively loves. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Gamma Were Bear' *'Immense Strength, Durability and Stamina' *'Earth-Mover' Skills *'Lute Playing' *'Pick Axe Handling' *'Climbing' Relationships Greta's Relationships Gallery Greta, casual and anatomy.JPG|Human Greta, Forest Casual.JPG|Forest Casual Greta, werebear form.JPG|Werebear Voice Actor Mary Morgan Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecreatures Category:Werebears Category:Oregon Tribes Category:Oregon Forest Pack